Despiertame cuando Septiembre termine
by Naryoku-chan
Summary: Una simple historia de amor, que sin quererlo se puede transformar en tu peor pesadilla. "Cuando las balas caigan, nada quedara para nosotros dos"  Sasuhina - AU y Ooc. COMPLETADO 5.Feb.2011.
1. La parte mas dificil

¡Tadá! Traigo nueva historia.

_**Lo de siempre; Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo los uso con el fin de entretener a un reducido número de lectores con los mismos afanes que yo: Ninguno en especia**_l.

_**(Calificado M por futuras escenas "explícitas" de violencia)**_

_Playlist de este capítulo: _

_-Wake me up when September ends - Green Day. (El fic se basa en esta canción en gran parte, y le da su nombre). _

_-You belong to me - BSO Shrek._

_-Lovebug - Jonas Brothers (Le da un... no sé xD Gracias a Vale por mostrarme esta preciosa canción). _

* * *

_A Giuliana, por darme su consejo,_

_tiempo, apoyo y creatividad_

_en este fic y los que vendrán en un futuro._

_Este "fic" está dedicado a ella. _

_Gracias por darme tu cariño, amistad y confianza durante todos estos años._

_Te adoro._

* * *

El sol se dejaba caer sobre el ocaso, y con ella la última esperanza de volver a casa esa noche. Era tarde para transitar caminos vírgenes en las máquinas, por lo que tendrían que hacer la guardia nocturna antes que la noche se dejara caer sobre ellos.

Los cadetes, junto con los escalafones, conscriptos y reclutas tendrían que quedarse en el pequeño y maloliente galpón que usaba la milicia de Konoha para sus reuniones, esa noche, para dormir; y con un poco más de suerte podrían partir al alba. No era un lugar grande, tampoco era lujoso; estaba… _bien_, si se consideraba que era sólo un gran conjunto de latones verde musgo, para 35 militares de bajo rango. Había suficientes catres para todos, y una pequeña nevera abastecida con un poco de carne congelada, conservas y cerveza, conectada torpemente a un enchufe escondido entre montones de chatarra inútil, seguramente de la tropa que había estado ahí por la mañana. En las paredes habían pequeñas ventanas cuadradas, sin cortinas, por las cuales se colaba un viento helado proveniente del exterior.

-¿Le avisarás a tu novia que te quedarás? –Preguntó con abatimiento el conscripto Uzumaki. Éste era rubio, de unos ojos azules vivos como el cielo, y profundos como el mar; era inquieto y un poco desatento a sus recién cumplidos 25 años, pero muy leal y de buenas intenciones. Su sola presencia irradiaba vitalidad y energía, a pesar de no ser un individuo extremadamente inteligente. Tampoco era muy musculoso, sin embargo no era flojucho; y su tez ligeramente bronceada le daba un toque atractivo, si lo miras desde la perspectiva de una dama. ¿Su nombre? Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.

-Sí… -Respondió, de igual manera el cadete Uchiha. Éste último era todo lo contrario al antes mencionado. Sasuke era un joven de no más de 25 años de edad, de cabello y ojos negros como el carbón. Su piel era ligeramente más pálida que la de Naruto; y en su corazón se albergaba la amargura de una gran pérdida: A los 7 años había tenido que presenciar la gran masacre de toda su familia. Aquello le había dejado grandes surcos en su herido corazón, haciendo que por años se negara a recibir cualquier forma de afecto. A pesar de ello, de alguna manera, el rubio había logrado colarse en el huraño corazón de Sasuke, muy al pesar de éste

¿Y su novia? Les contaré. Ambos se conocieron en un tren camino a Suna. Ella iba a visitar a un viejo amigo, y él iba a entregar un papeleo a la oficina del Capitán General(*) de la milicia en la misma. Por esas extrañas cosas de la vida, coincidieron en el mismo carro, y se sentaron uno frente al otro. Nuestro querido Uchiha se sintió cautivado por la singular belleza de la joven Hinata, en ese entonces con sus escasos 20 años de edad, la cual era (y sigue siendo hasta el día de hoy) de una naturaleza exquisita, refinada y sumamente delicada; sin dejar de ser sencilla y recatada. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, se sintió atraído por el contraste de su piel nívea y cremosa, con su cabello azulado, levemente ondulado y largo; con el espectacular color blanco perla de sus grandes y expresivos ojos.

Ella por su parte, se vio envuelta en sus profundos ojos negros, añadido a las formas suavemente cuadriculadas de su varonil rostro, pero aún con rasgos levemente redondeados pertenecientes a la niñez. Todo eso formaba algo maravilloso, ciertamente. Toda una obra de Giovanni Boltraffio(*) hecha realidad, materializada ante sus pueriles, pero críticos ojos. Además, su cabello negro, desordenado y visiblemente sedoso, le entregaba un aura salvaje e indomable… Todo un macho.

Él supo desde el momento en que la vio, que ella sería la única mujer en su vida. La quería exclusivamente a ella, a nadie más. El solo hecho de tenerla frente a sus ojos le incitó a mover la primera pieza del juego. Tomó el lugar vacío junto a la chica, sintiendo de pronto la necesidad de callar las vocecillas internas que le causaba aquella dama. El resto es historia antigua.

- Supongo que tú vas a llamar a Sakura –Dijo mientras limpiaba el fusil que tenía guardado en una funda de cuero, amarrada a su pierna izquierda.

-Obvio –El rubio esbozó una amplia sonrisa y asintió reiteradas veces- No quiero preocuparla, y menos ahora que tenemos un hijo.

-Te asesinaría si te atreves a hacerle pasar un mal momento, imbécil –Dicho esto, el Uchiha lo apuntó con el fusil que tenía en la mano. Naruto dio un respingo y abrió los ojos como platos, mientras su contrapar sonreía de medio lado- Esta descargado, no te espantes dobe.

-¡Bakka! ¡No me asustes así! –El amenazado se puso colorado e hizo un puchero- ¿Y por qué tanto interés de pronto por mi esposa y mi hijo, teme?

-Porque mal que mal, Sakura es como mi hermana –Se pasó una mano por sus negros cabellos y volvió a limpiar el fusible, ante la mirada atónita de su amigo de ojos azules- Y porque mi prometida adora a tu hijo –El rubio asintió tontamente y comenzó a reírse de forma descontrolada.

-¿Y tú cuándo piensas tener hijos, teme? ¿O es que Hina-chan no te da la pasada? –El pelinegro lo miró de manera asesina y lo tomó con una mano por la placa de metal que tenía colgada al cuello, sin soltar el fusil con la otra.

-¿Quieres que mi puño te responda eso, idiota? –Los ojos de Sasuke se tiñeron de rojo y su mirada se convirtió en algo completamente amenazante. De pronto, una mano pálida se posó sobre su hombro.

-Oye Uchiha, cálmate, no me hagas delatarte con mi prima –El sujeto sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Cállate Neji –Suspiró derrotado, quitándose la mano de su "cuñado" de encima, y dejó el arma sobre la mesa de caoba oscura. Se volvió hacia las cabinas telefónicas, e introdujo un par de moneras en la ranura; marcó el número de su casa con dificultad, debido a las luces tenues y lúgubres que colgaban del techo de lata, que presumiblemente se hallaban a un poco más de 5 metros del suelo. Aguardó, hasta que al otro lado de la línea contestaron. -¿Hola, Hinata?

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Q-qué sucede?... –El tono de voz angustiado de su novia lo alertaron de inmediato.

-Nada linda, tranquila… Es sólo que al idiota del coronel se le hizo tarde y no vino por nosotros. Tendremos que quedarnos aquí, y si tenemos suerte mañana por la mañana estaré en casa contigo.

-U-uh… ya veo. ¿T-tienes t-todo l-lo que te d-di antes de s-salir de casa?

-Sí, todo; estaré bien.

-¿S-seguro…? -Sintió la tensión de Hinata, y buscó las palabras exactas para hacerla sentir mejor.

-Estaré bien, te lo prometo. Ahora quiero que vayas a dormir tranquila, y nos veremos mañana temprano. Desayunaremos juntos ¿Te parece?

-O-okay… T-te amo, ha-hasta mañana.

-Yo igual, adiós –Aguardó unos segundos y escuchó nuevamente el tono del teléfono. Colgó de igual forma, y se volteó con dirección a su catre. Ni siquiera aguardó para recoger su cambio; estaba cansado, y a pesar de la temprana hora, no se sentía con deseos de estar despierto por más tiempo.

-¿Ya te vas a dormir Teme? –Dijo el rubio- ¡Aún es temprano! –Lo tomó del brazo con rudeza y lo arrastró hacia el centro del galpón, donde todos los presentes reían y bebían algo de cerveza que había dejado la compañía de la mañana.

Estuvieron más o menos dos horas en eso, hasta que el pelinegro, hastiado y cansado, decidió salir a mirar la Luna; el resplandor de ésta le recordaba al singular color de ojos de la mujer que le arrebataba más de un suspiro. De pronto, la pregunta de su amigo vino de golpe a su mente _"¿No piensas tener hijos?". _

La verdad, sí, anhelaba más que nada un hijo con su prometida, y prontamente su esposa; pero no era el momento. Ante todo el país se alzaba con velocidad la sombra de una posible guerra, que estallaría en poco tiempo de ser cierta; y en cualquier momento tendría que ir hacia el campo de batalla a dar la cara por su nación.

-¿Tú crees que haya una guerra? –La voz del Uzumaki lo sacó de su debate mental. Se sentó a su lado, a contemplar las estrellas con él. La noche era sombría, tenebrosa, y se podría decir algo fúnebre; lo cual era acompañado con el acompasar violento de las hojas mohosas en los árboles, y los chillidos tímidos de los animales que salían a esas horas a buscar alimento. Era una noche funesta sin duda. Aún así, el cielo negro brillaba con singular particularidad gracias a los millones de brillantes cuerpos celestes que se habían incrustado en ella; claramente, acompañando a lucero protagonista de toda aquella hermosa escena que les brindaba la madre naturaleza: La bien ponderada Luna.

Todo ello formaba un contraste bastante singular, porque, a pesar de la radiante Luna que se alzaba en lo alto del firmamento, la luz era escasa y ligera; tanto que a penas podían ver unos metros más allá de sus narices. Era tenebroso, y los acompañaba muy bien con sus corazones asustados y hundidos por la incertidumbre.

-No lo creo –Afirmó luego de un rato, con voz temblorosa, y claramente dubitativa; lo cual no pasó desapercibido por su compañero. Su labio inferior temblaba con sutileza, no dejando que se viera ese pequeño detalle.

-Tengo miedo –Declaró el rubio con la cabeza ensombrecida- No por mí… por mi país, y por mi gente. Tú sabes lo que significan para mí –Posó su mirada en las negras orbes del Uchiha, el cual solo asintió en silencio- Pero sobre todo miedo por mi esposa y mi hijo… Digo, Sakura es una mujer fuerte y sé que podría criar a nuestro hijo si a mí me pasara algo en batalla, pero frente a las balas, ambos son muy… frágiles –Desvió la mirada hacia el frente, intentando encontrar el rumbo de sus pensamientos- ; y si las tropas enemigas llegaran a colarse a Konoha, no sé como voy a poder defenderlos yo solo –Alzó la vista al sentir la mano de su mejor amigo sobre su hombro.

-No estás solo, dobe. –El rubio sonrió con timidez- Yo… _también tengo miedo_ –Sinceró en un susurro apenas audible- por Hinata. Ella es muy delicada… es tan frágil, que a veces de solo mirarla creo que podría quebrarse. Daría mi vida por ella, pero no sería capaz de soportar la culpa si algo llegase a pasarle por mi culpa. La sola idea de tenerla lejos de mí se me hace insoportable… No quiero perderla, Naruto; no quiero volver a perder algo preciado…

Ambos hombres se miraron durante unos instantes, y luego se unieron en un abrazo fraternal, sintiendo el dolor y el pánico del otro; por primera vez sin juzgarse.

-Vamos adentro –Dijo finalmente el Uzumaki- Está helando, y quiero despertar temprano para estar con mi esposa. –Sasuke asintió y ambos entraron en el galpón. La mayoría había optado por la misma decisión, por lo que veinte minutos más tarde, toda la compañía estaba en silencio y durmiendo.

-¡Apresúrense holgazanes, quiero irme a casa! –Dijo el coronel Asuma con su vozarrón característico. Todos apresuraron su paso, y se instalaron de forma precipitada sobre el camión que los llevaría de vuelta a Konoha.

Tras tres largas horas de viaje, lograron cruzar la frontera. Las colinas se alzaron majestuosas sobre sus cabezas, anunciando el tan anhelado regreso a sus tierras. Todos sonrieron con alegría; finalmente podrían encontrarse con sus familias y compartir tantas experiencias luego de 3 días de ausencia.

Al dar las 9:30 de la mañana, Sasuke logró estar en casa. Se sorprendió gratamente al ver su residencia impecable (Su prometida era una aficionada a la limpieza), y más aún al comprobar que ella no había perdido el tiempo en cosas banales como el común de las mujeres. Caminó lentamente hacia su dormitorio, con la esperanza de encontrarla aún dormida, pero la pobre chiquilla ya se encontraba de pie. O quizás no de pie en el sentido explícito de la palabra; mejor dicho… sentada. Sí, sentada en una vieja y astillada silla mecedora, la cual estaba frente al gran ventanal cubierto por un blanco visillo, que cubría una parte de las paredes traseras de la casa. En sus manos, sostenía un libro de gruesa tapa roja con letras doradas en ella; la cual pudo reconocer como "Los miserables".

Sasuke se detuvo a pensar en que ella se veía adorable: Cabello recogido en una cola improvisada, con un vaporoso vestido lila, que hacía resaltar más sus finas curvas; y sobre el mismo, un delgado chaleco blanco. Estaba descalza, lo que le daba un aire más campesino y despreocupado.

-¡Es la quinta vez que lees ese libro Hinata! ¿No te aburre? –Comentó divertido. Sonrió al ver la expresión sorprendida de ella; y mucho más cuando la vio dejar el libro sobre la silla y correr hacia sus brazos con su sonrisa más linda.

Su sonrisa era una de las cosas que más extrañaba cuando le tocaba partir, y además no gustaba de cambiar el aroma a flores y miel caliente de su casa, por el de cecina putrefacta con cerveza rancia del galpón. ¡No! Eso no era digno de ninguno de los que estaban ahí, haciendo un servicio a la patria.

-T-t-te extrañé S-s-sasuke-kun –Sollozó tontamente la Hyuga, con un gracioso, pero leve acento francés pegado en su voz. Los años que ella había pasado en el país Europeo, sólo habían ayudado a que su femineidad y delicadeza se acentuaran el doble. Eso la hacía el doble de adorable, según él.

Sasuke acarició la cabellera azulina de la chica, dejándose llevar por las caricias mutuas del momento; hasta que no pudo contenerse más, y entre los halos de luz que se colaban entre el visillo de encaje, buscó el rostro fino de su novia, y la besó. La besó con toda la pasión contenida esos 4 días lejos de ella; de su pequeña "Francesita".

-Yo también te extrañé Hinata –Besó su frente y luego colocó su barbilla sobre la coronilla de la Hyuga.

El día transcurrió como él le había prometido, desayunaron juntos y compartieron la mayor parte del día como la feliz pareja que eran. Durante la tarde salieron al amplio jardín que tenían.

Dado que el Uchiha no era una persona en extremo sociable, ambos decidieron que una casa en lo alto de una colina no era tan mala opción. No era ostentosa, para nada; era una sencilla casa de madera de dos pisos. Por fuera estaba pintada de color blanco, un poco gastado por la temperatura y la acción de la naturaleza misma; y por dentro estaba recubierta por adobe y fieltro, por lo que era fresca en el verano, y cálida en el invierno. La casa también estaba rodeada de grandes ventanales que iluminaban todo a su paso, haciendo que brillara con una débil luz amarillenta, sobre todo durante la primavera. Pero vamos a mi lugar favorito, sin duda: el jardín.

Como su terreno estaba sobre una colina (Lo cual no significa que estaba alejada de la sociedad. Es como una parcela, no son tan huraños tampoco), tenían cerca de 5 acres para hacer y deshacer a su gusto. Todo ese amplio terreno estaba cubierto de pasto tierno, verde y brillante. Junto a la casa había un gran pino, el cual les daba sombra durante las tardes cálidas. Y al fondo de todo, había una extensa plantación de girasoles amarillos y abundantes, todo obra de la chica.

Bueno, como iba diciendo. Estuvieron toda la tarde metidos entre los girasoles, correteando de un lado a otro sin saber exactamente a dónde. Era una escena enternecedora, independiente quién la viese; y era sorprendente ver al ser más frívolo de Konoha desenvolverse con tal naturalidad frente a ella.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Estás haciendo trampa! –Afirmó la Hyuga, mientras le buscaba entre los altos girasoles que la rodeaban. Se desilusionó mucho cuando éste no respondió, y por un momento pensó que él ya se había ido -¿Sasuke-kun? –Lo llamó. Al no recibir ningún sonido devuelta, empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa. Estaba en eso cuando sintió que alguien se le tiraba encima como un depredador.

-Estaba detrás de ti –Respondió el pelinegro, con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro- ¿No me viste? –Se colocó sobre la intimidada Hinata, y se acercó con lentitud a su rostro.

-N-no… -Declaró ella- ¿V-vamos a l-la casa?

-¿Ya te aburriste de jugar a las escondidas? –El Uchiha se sentó a su lado y cruzó los brazos. Ella rodó los ojos ante la reacción infantil de su novio, y lo abrazó por la espalda en un intento de calmarlo.

-N-no… E-es que… -Bajó la mirada y titubeó un par de monosílabos. Aquello preocupó en gran medida al pelinegro, que de inmediato se volvió hacia ella y le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

-¿Qué? ¿Sucede algo malo? –Ella levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué tan malo s-sería si t-te digo q-que…? –Suspiró, sintiéndose incapaz de continuar. Para enmendar, y para adelantar un poco el asunto, tomó una de las manos del Uchiha y la colocó sobre su vientre.

-¿Estás…? –Abrió los ojos como platos, y en consecuencia su boca también se abrió de forma desmesurada. La Hyuga asintió, respondiendo a su pregunta inconclusa -¿Cuánto tienes? –Preguntó luego de unos segundos, aún sin poder creerlo.

- 3 m-meses… L-lo supe a-antes de ayer, c-cuando fui a consultar a Tsunade-s-sama. L-lo siento –Sintió las manos del Uchiha, que habían estado en su rostro, descender gradualmente hacia su espalda, apretándola contra sí -¿N-no estás e-enfadado?

-¿Enfadado? ¿Por qué? –La abrazó con fuerza y sonrió- Voy a ser padre, eso no es algo para enfadarse, tonta.

-Gracias –Hinata correspondió a su abrazo y besó con ternura la mejilla del joven. De pronto, el sonido de una bocina los hizo separarse y voltear a la fuente del sonido.

Naruto y Sakura descendían de una camioneta roja, algo sucia por la tierra del camino. En los brazos de la mujer venía un pequeño bulto; mientras que el rubio saludaba con la mano a lo lejos.

Sasuke se levantó rápidamente, y le ofreció la mano a su novia. Estando ambos de pie, caminaron por los girasoles hasta la pareja; la cual los saludó con un cálido abrazo para cada uno.

-Lamento haber venido a esta hora muchachos. –Se disculpó la pelirrosa. Hinata le ofreció una taza de té, y ambas entraron con el pequeño bebé a la casa.

-Dobe –Llamó el sonriente Uchiha, captando la atención de su amigo- voy a ser padre.

-Eso es… excelente –Naruto sonrió de manera triste y bajó la mirada. Su amigo se sorprendió al ver la reacción de éste, y antes que pudiera formular una pregunta, el Uzumaki le interrumpió- Es mejor que nos sentemos, no creo que sea una grata noticia lo que te voy a decir.

Caminaron hacia el gran pino junto a la casa, y se sentaron bajo su gran sobra. El día era precioso, brillante; el cielo irradiaba tranquilidad y calidez; mientras que el viento mecía tiernamente las hojas de los árboles.

-Ocurrió –Dijo él. Sasuke lo miró extrañado, con un mal presentimiento incrustado en su garganta seca.

-¿Qué cosa? –Respondió con voz ronca.

-La guerra, Sasuke… en una semana tendremos que partir al campo de batalla.

En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo. Todo se hizo efímero; y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la mala suerte se hizo presente ante sus cansados ojos. El día ya no parecía tan bello después de todo ¡Oh, a quién queremos engañar! ¡Era espantoso!

Ahora que su vida comenzaba a mejorar, tendría que afrontar la ridícula guerra. Y nada le aseguraba que volvería con vida.

Intentó vagamente recurrir a su memoria, apelar a su conciencia y su sentido común, pero ¿qué tan difícil podía ser asumir una situación que ya estaba más que clara? Él sabía perfectamente que tendría que irse en algún momento, aunque no esperaba que fuera cuando a penas se había enterado que iba a ser padre dentro de 6 meses.

-También –Continuó el rubio- para proteger a nuestras familias, se las llevarán a un refugio subterráneo hasta que la guerra termine. ¡Oh hermano, esto es terrible! –Naruto se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos- ¡¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?

-No lo sé –Declaró; y agachó el rostro.

* * *

_[1*] - Aquí en Chile el mayor rango dentro del ejército es el Capitán General; no sé en otros países, pero para aclarar, yo lo tomé desde el punto de vista chileno. _

_[2*] Giovanni Boltraffio, fue uno de los discípulos de Da Vinci. Él se caracterizó por el uso del claroscuro y el sfumato (Esto bien puede revisarse en Wikipedia). La comparación se debe a que Hinata consideraba a Sasuke como un hombre con rasgos duros, pero también con algunas marcas suaves de la infancia. _

Puntos a aclarar:

· Esta es una sola historia; empezó como un One-shot, pero quedó muy largo (XD) y terminó siendo un fic de 5 capítulos. Ya lo tengo listo, solo falta escribir el último trozo y darle una última revisión. Por el momento les dejo esto :3

· Todo el contenido de este Fic está cautelosamente investigado; no escribí mentiras XD. Pero aún así me disculpo por cualquier error que pueda hallarse presente en él.

Eso es todo mi querida gente.

Y si no nos alcanzamos a ver, **¡MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO! **

_**XO.**_


	2. Sin alarmas & sin sorpresas

_Playlist de éste capítulo: _

_-The ghost of you - My chemical romance (Capítulo totalmente basado en esta canción)._

_-Arrancacorazones -Attaque 77._

_-No surprises (Acoustic) - Radiohead._

* * *

El tiempo trascurrió fugaz, sin pausas desde entonces.

La noche se dejó caer sobre la Tierra, y con ello, vino la partida del matrimonio Uzumaki a su respectivo hogar. Luego de la conversación con Naruto, miles de dudas habían asaltado la torturada mente de Sasuke. Aún no le cabía en la cabeza la situación por la que estaba pasando; y peor aún: Por la que tendría que pasar.

Se dejó caer, agotado, sobre su cama; tenía que pensar la manera de decírselo a su querida Hinata. Revisó la libreta con apuntes que le había dejado Naruto antes de irse; en ella estaba todo el horario de actividades que tendría antes de partir a la batalla:

_"El Lunes todos tienen que estar en el cuartel a primera hora. Se hará una conferencia para discutir la estrategia que vamos a utilizar, y todo lo relacionado con la batalla._

_El martes iremos medio día para afinar los últimos detalles y ordenar las armas en los camiones._

_Miércoles será todo el día para entrenar._

_Jueves por la tarde (19:00) todos los que irán a combate tendrán que presentarse en el salón del cuartel con su respectiva esposa e hijos. Se hará una despedida para ellos._

_Viernes por la mañana, absolutamente todos deben estar en la salida de los camiones a las 6:00 am. De ahí saldremos todos a las 7 en punto._

_El sábado y domingo de la siguiente semana, pasarán los carros para llevarse a las mujeres y niños que vivan en las afueras de la ciudad. Sin excepción."_

Suspiró y dejó caer la nota de sus manos. Ahora todo tenía sentido: Había estallado definitivamente la guerra, él tendría que ir a pelear y arriesgar su vida; estaba a un paso de la muerte; tenía 25 años y estaba comprometido, y lo peor de todo, estaba dejando a su pareja embarazada sola para ir a jugar a los pistoleros en la estúpida guerra.

Se concentró en el sonido de la televisión, que tampoco era un gran apoyo. _Era todo tan mierda en este planeta..._

Sintió los pasos de Hinata acercarse por el pasillo. Él seguía sin siquiera molestarse en recoger la nota. Ella tendría que saberlo en algún momento.

Al principio ella pasó por el frente de la cama, a cerrar las cortinas blancas que colgaban de una barra metálica sobre la ventana; después apagó la televisión, y finalmente se agachó a recoger la nota del piso. _L__o veía venir… No tardaría en llegar._

-¿S-sasuke-kun…? ¿Q-que es e-esto…? –Posó su blanca mirada sobre la carbonizada mirada de él.

-Habrá guerra Hinata. Y tendré que irme el viernes. –Cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza, y tal como había pensado, los sollozos de la chica no tardaron en hacerse oír – Lo lamento.

-N-no es t-t-tu culpa –La chica se volteó hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda; lo último que quería era que él la viera llorar. ¿Qué no? ¡Claro que sí, era su culpa por embarazarla e irse!... Pero por otro lado, él no sabía; y de saberlo, nunca habría pasado. Se volteó otra vez, pero en dirección a él.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mencionar nada más, sólo se miraron en silencio. Sasuke se levantó de la cama y se quedó de pie, mirándola a los ojos.

_Ella tiró el papel al piso; él se acercó a su frágil anatomía de mujer con rapidez. _

_Se abrazaron; no con la dulzura y delicadeza que involucra el amor, ni la pasión…_

_Este era un trago amargo, una agria broma de mal gusto, que esperaban, terminara pronto._

_Era la desmesurada travesura de un par de niños sin cordura, que sin querer, se habían involucrado en algo que no les concernía._

_Era el infierno mismo; todo porque los habían involucrado en una batalla que no les correspondía luchar._

_Era el triste sonido de gotas cayendo en el piso de madera, anunciando el final de todo. _

_Anunciando una agónica despedida._

Estuvieron durante varios minutos abrazados, hasta que Sasuke tomó entre sus manos la delicada cara de Hinata, y la besó en los labios; intentando demostrarle cuánto significaba para él. Y lo peor de todo, es que posiblemente no iba a llegar al altar con ella.

-E-es… m-mejor que v-vayamos a dormir…-Balbuceó, en un vago intento de desviar el tema- m-mañana t-te espera un largo d-día… -Sasuke sonrió. Le conmovía intensamente la inocencia de su novia; y apenas podía imaginar una vida apartado de ella.

Al cabo de un rato cada uno estaba en su lado de la cama. No se movían ni hablaban. Todo era silencio, silencio nocturno. Sí, era una noche tranquila y sin movimiento. La luna estaba en cuarto creciente, por lo que no había mucha luz; y en el jardín, los grillos se hacían presentes con su canto arrullador.

-Hinata –Llamó él.

-¿Q-qué?

-Si sabes que esto no es mi culpa, ¿verdad?

-S-sí… -suspiró.

-¿Entonces por qué estás enfadada?

-P-porque… m-me duele…No e-entiendo p-porqué tienes q-que ir a pelear u-una guerra que n-no es tuya... A-además que n-n-no hay n-nada que me a-asegure que v-volverás c-con vida… ¿E-entiendes e-eso?

-Sí, cariño, entiendo eso; pero tú también entiende que…-

-S-sasuke…-Interrumpió la Hyuga- ¿Q-qué s-s-se supone q-que voy a hacer si t-tu te mueres? ¡V-vamos a t-tener un hijo, p-por el amor de D-dios!

-Relájate –Suspiró hastiado. Hinata se volteó a verle, quedando con él frente a frente –No voy a morir, te lo aseguro.

-¡N-no! ¡N-no t-tienes la certeza d-de que es cierto! –Sasuke vio lágrimas correr por el rostro de la chica. Aquello le hizo empezar a desesperarse, en parte porque ella tenía la razón.

-¿Tan poca confianza me tienes mujer? –Frunció el seño, claramente molesto.

-Sí co-confío en tí… p-pero… S-sasuke… t-tengo miedo –La menuda chica suspiró y bajó el rostro. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, intentando retener las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir.

Con eso fue suficiente para el Uchiha. La tomó con torpeza de la cintura, y la abrazó con fuerza y necesidad; besó su cabello, aspirando su aroma hondamente.

-Eres irritante –Le dijo, sin soltarla-_ ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta razón? _–La apretó con más fuerza y apoyó su nariz entre el cuello y un hombro de ésta- Yo también temo no volver caminando a esta casa, si no que en un cajón. Temo por ti, por nuestro hijo ¿Sabías que nosotros vamos a ir a impedir que las tropas entren a la ciudad y nos maten a todos? –Susurró en su cuello- Voy a ir a proteger mi nación, Hinata; pero en especial a protegerte a ti y a esa criatura que viene en camino…

-E-entonces que-quédate conmigo… -Le suplicó con la voz quebrada. El pelinegro negó con la cabeza y frunció el seño.

-No seas terca Hinata. –Levantó la cabeza y besó su mentón- Pequeña, te amo… no te puedo prometer nada, pero te juro que haré todo lo posible para mantenerme con vida –Siguió la línea de su barbilla, hasta su oreja; y de ahí por toda su cara, hasta sus labios rosas y carnosos -¿Te puedo pedir una cosa?

-¿Q-qué? –Una sonrisa lujuriosa pintó el rostro de su novio, y ella supo de inmediato de_ qué_ se trataba- Oh…

Supongo que no necesito explicarles el resto; ya sabrán lo que pasó.

Los días pasaron como siempre; y llegado el jueves, todos tenían la tarea de juntar a sus familias en el salón de la base; para realizar la misión más difícil de todas: La despedida.

Ese recinto no era un salón muy acogedor; pero tampoco estaba tan mal. Había un pequeño escenario en uno de los costados, y era bastante amplio; el techo estaba adornado por mosaicos de distintas tonalidades azules, mientras que el suelo era de una cerámica fina, que si se veía de arriba, formaba una perfecta rosa roja rodeada de aves y los más diversos colores.

-¿Ya pensaste qué vas a hacer? –Preguntó el chico rubio a su amigo pelinegro, saltándose todo saludo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre el papeleo, tú sabes… la sorpresa.

-Oh, sobre eso… -El Uchiha arregló el nudo de su corbata, mientras de forma irresoluta, pensaba- ya está todo listo.

-¡Naruto, Sasuke! –Ambos voltearon a ver a la fuente del sonido. Era Sakura, de la mano con su pequeño hijo. El pequeño rufián tenía el carácter y el color de piel de su madre; en cambio, tenía el cabello y los ojos de Naruto. Ella, por su parte, tenía el cabello un poco más abajo de los hombros; y tenía puesto un vestido color vino, que resaltaba más el color rosado de su piel.

Detrás de ellos venía la pequeña Hinata, con su cabello azul tomado en una media cola; y un vestido azulino que caía graciosamente sobre sus piernas. Posó su mirada sobre los azules orbes de Naruto, luego por las de Sakura, y finalmente en las de Sasuke. Sonrió y camino con rapidez hacia él, se abrazaron en forma de saludo, acompañado con un pequeño beso en los labios; y luego abrazó al rubio y a Sakura; para terminar con el pequeño, al que le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-H-hola –Le dijo a su novio.

-Llegas tarde –Declaró el otro- ¿Cuánto puede tardar una mujer en 'solo ir al baño'?

-U-uh… l-lo siento –Bajó la mirada, apenada; y se sorprendió al sentir los masculinos brazos de Sasuke rodearla con fuerza.- ¿M-me dejas i-ir c-c-con Kiba y S-shino un s-segundo?

-¿Y por qué diablos me pides permiso como si fuera un dictador? –Frunció el seño unos segundos, y luego lo relajó.

-P-porque eres u-un celoso s-sin re-remedio –Ella sonrió juguetona, y él dejó caer un pequeño beso sobre sus labios- Volveré d-de inmed-inmediato, l-lo prometo –Se soltó se su agarre; y corrió hacia sus mejores amigos, a quienes saludó con un cariñoso abrazo.

El Uchiha se giró sobre sus talones y caminó en dirección a Naruto y Sakura. Hinata se había vengado por sus celos, y el se vengaría con ellos. Quizás Naruto se vengaría con Sai más tarde.

Luego de un rato, el teniente a cargo les dio un sermón de 20 minutos; y luego de eso, empezó a sonar una música suave y armoniosa. De inmediato se vieron parejas dar vueltas en el centro del salón.

-¿Baila, señorita? –Le tendió una mano a la peliazul, la cual se volteó y correspondió a su gesto con una sonrisa.

-Oh, oui, merci monsieur –Respondió ella en un francés totalmente fluido.

-Me encanta cuando hablas así, es tan... sensual –Sonrió de medio lado, como solo él podía hacerlo. Comenzaron a dar vueltas lentas, junto con las demás parejas.

-N-no sé s-si agradecerte o-o p-patearte… -El chico rió con disimulo y besó una mano de la joven Hyuga.

-No es necesario, yo también te amo –Respondió con ironía; entonces recordó un "asunto" que tenía que arreglar con ella- Tengo que decirte algo… Espero que no te lo tomes a mal.

-¿Q-qué?

-Dejé todos mis bienes a tu nombre –Reveló-, tú y nuestro hijo no van a quedar en la calle, después de todo. –La Hyuga sonrió ampliamente, y le reprochó que "no era necesario". –Oh, cállate –Soltó de pronto, y acercó su rostro al de ella, aún sin detener el delicado baile.

-G-gracias… -Besó el rostro de su novio y lo acarició- e-eres lo m-mejor que tengo, S-sasuke-kun…

-Y tu eres lo mejor de mí, Hinata –Él apoyó su cabeza en el hombro níveo de la chica, y siguieron danzando en círculos pequeños al compás de la música- Te amo; te amaré hasta que me muera… Y si tuviera otra vida luego de esa, estoy seguro de que te amaría con la misma fuerza.

-S-sasuke-kun… -

-No digas nada, –Interrumpió él- sólo… aprovecha esto; aprovecha esta noche -Dijo, y siguieron bailando.

Pov Sasuke.-

Ella dijo que esperaría, pero en el fondo sabía que no era cierto. Aquella era una guerra que no podíamos ganar; no con la instrumentación que teníamos. Si ella muriese, entonces podríamos estar juntos;

_ Yo no podría olvidarla nunca, pero ella podría intentarlo. _

Al final de todas las cosas, lo último que vi de ella fue su rostro sonriente, y sus ojos de Luna brillando en la oscuridad. Lo último que sentí fue su boca rozar sobre la mía, y sus manos sujetando con fuerza mi camisa, reteniéndome, alargando el tortuoso final. Lo último que escuché fue su voz llamándome, diciéndome en ese tono francés que tanto amaba, "Volverás a casa, amor".

Ahora me lamentaba por todas las cosas que nunca logré decirle, antes de verla desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta. Nunca olvidaré la sensación de vacío que me embargó al momento de verla despedirse con su fina mano, y caminar de forma lenta, mientras sollozaba "Nos vemos".

Como ya deben suponer, no nos dejaron ir a casa para dormir. Según dijo en teniente, era para "evitar retrasos"; evitar retrasos mi culo. Solo querían retenernos en la maloliente compañía, a base de una excusa barata.

Ya nada quedaba para nosotros ahora. Desde que se anunció que tendríamos que ir a la batalla, ya había una suma cercana a los 20 nuevos solteros, y 3 divorciados. Era una tragedia griega si me lo preguntan.

Todos contemplamos con abatimiento el amanecer. Naruto, que estaba a mi lado, sujetó mi mano con fuerza para darme aliento, y yo por única vez, le correspondí. A las 6:30 de la mañana, todos estaban formados para ingresar al camión, solo faltaba que nos dieran la orden, y partiríamos. Y así fue, a eso de las 6:48 de la mañana.

* * *

_Como ya había dicho, tengo el fic escrito por completo XD Así que subí el capitulo 2 de inmediato. ¡Que buen regalo de navidad XD! _

_Este capítulo, en lo personal me encanta ):_

_Espero que tengan estómago para el próximo capítulo, porque viene un poco "No apto para fans sensibles"._

_XO._


	3. Adiós carnaval, adiós general

**_Playlist de este capítulo:_**

_- All I wanted - Paramore. _

_-A Falling Through - Ray LaMontagne_

_-Good riddance - Green Day_

_-Bullet the blue Sky - U2_

* * *

El comandante que nos había guiado todo el camino, había tenido que quedarse en las caballerizas con la orden de sacar los tapones de los rifles y alistarlos en hilera. Ahora teníamos a Kakashi; que durante toda la marcha por el desfiladero iba a la cabeza del regimiento.

Había un silencio sepulcral en la compañía; todos tenían cara de cansancio y estaban claramente asustados. Lo peor era que debíamos llegar a los lindes de la hondonada al amanecer, pero el terreno escarpado nos había complicado y habíamos tenido que trepar hasta el borde de la calzada, para volver al camino. Era bien entrada la madrugada, sin embargo aún quedaba bastante noche por delante.

Naruto iba a mi lado, como había estado todo el camino desde el campamento. Éramos parte de la 1era División de Infantería Ligera, a diferencia del grupo que venía atrás de nosotros; que eran de la 2da División de Infantería Acorazada (A ellos no se les permitía venir a la cabeza, porque vienen con tanques). Neji, el primo de Hinata pertenece a esa división.

Estallidos de balas se escucharon a lo lejos, causando conmoción entre todos los presentes. Hubo una orden de silencio, y eso bastó para callarlos a todos. Luego hubo una breve conferencia con el comandante Hatake, y señalando unos cerros que se encontraban a unos 2 kilómetros de donde estábamos, agregó que teníamos que llegar antes del amanecer si queríamos regresar con vida. Carraspeó, y detuvo su mirada en nosotros, y añadió con voz ronca dirigiéndose al regimiento: "Espero que esto os haya enseñado una lección jóvenes. Ahora daos prisa, hay que ser valientes ahora, y no dar paso atrás". Y siguió trotando, seguido por el resto del regimiento. Seguimos toda la noche al mismo paso, y al llegar el amanecer, habíamos recorrido centenares de metros; fácilmente unos 500.

Cuando comenzó a caer el frío matutino logramos llegar a destino. A partir de ese momento las filas perdieron la uniformidad y comenzamos a avanzar en aparente desorden. Por sobre nosotros volaban los F-16, y junto a las "filas" desfilaban los tanques. Recorrimos el resto del altiplano con aparente calma, mientras los comandantes a cargo daban órdenes de agruparse en los batallones designados. El mío era el primer batallón, a cargo del Comandante Hatake, avanzamos de frente por la arena fría, y momentos después nos desplegamos en guerrillas. A mí me correspondía dirigir el ala izquierda de mi compañía.

El segundo batallón iba al mando del Comandante Asuma, que también nos siguieron hasta la mitad del camino, para luego desplegarse hacia uno de los costados. La tercera compañía (Acorazados) se instaló a la izquierda de nosotros.

Y toda la batalla, supuse, se desenvolvería en un clima de mierda; por no decir otra cosa. El cielo estaba totalmente gris, y el paisaje cubierto por una espesa neblina; y por supuesto: Hacía frío. Mal día para iniciar una guerra.

Se supone que la obligación de un oficial a cargo, era alentar a su tropa a avanzar, a hacer bien las punterías y a procurar el orden en las filas; pero al mismo tiempo velar por la seguridad de cada uno de sus miembros. Yo intentaba cumplir lo mejor que podía mi trabajo, no cesando de gritar: "¡Apunten bien esas armas!", "¡No hay que aflojar!", "¡Es ahora o nunca!".

Al poco rato de estar todos ocultos tras las trincheras, sentimos la primera detonación de los cañones enemigos, acercándose; y seguido de ellos, una lluvia de balas cayó sobre nosotros. El comandante dio la orden a los acorazados, y éstos dieron su primer disparo. Todos volteamos y enseguida di la orden para disparar.

Eran cerca de doscientos tropeles que nos hacían fuego, tanto de artillería como de fusilería. Y una bandera con un símbolo de la nación enemiga flameaba en lo alto.

Para nuestra suerte, el terreno no era tan arenoso ni escarpado, lo que nos hizo el avance relativamente sencillo. Aún así las compañías se confundieron y empezaron a caer los primeros cadáveres. Continuamos avanzando arrastrándonos por la arena, ensuciándonos y llenando nuestras manos de rasguños, hasta que logramos cruzar las barreras enemigas.

Naruto, que era el encargado del ala derecha de mi división, dio la orden de "darles con todo". Logramos traspasar la primera línea, y continuar avanzando lo más posible. De pronto, el estallido de un cañonazo nos hizo estremecer; volteamos y nos sorprendimos horriblemente al ver uno de los aviones en llamas, cayendo desde el cielo. No les puedo explicar lo que sentí en ese momento, porque ni yo mismo lo sé; solo recuerdo que Asuma gritó "¡Aléjense!" a los 16 conscriptos que se encontraban en el perímetro. De todos ellos, solo lograron salir 5; el resto había muerto aplastado y calcinado, junto con los tripulantes de la nave, y 23 soldados de las tropas enemigas.

En eso, una bala impactó en el brazo de Inuzuka, mi compañero de tropa. Éste cayó al suelo, sujetándose el brazo; y no era para menos, le había impactado una bala de un rifle en su extremidad izquierda. Naruto, sin abandonar su posición, dio una orden al soldado médico de la subdivisión, Aburame, quien corrió hacia Inuzuka; y no tomé atención del resto. Yo me coloqué delante de ellos, haciendo que las balas se desviaran de ambos, después de todo, eran los mejores amigos de mi novia, y seguramente, si volvía con vida, ella me asesinaría por haber dejado que les dispararan.

Logramos que un buen número de enemigos cayeran, apresurándonos el paso. Intentaba concentrarme lo más que podía en la batalla; no cesaba de gritar órdenes y oír disparos. Mis gafas y casco estaban llenas de tierra, y mis manos estaban ensangrentadas y llenas de arena.

Cuando faltaban 50 metros para llegar a las trincheras enemigas, el comandante Asuma se colocó junto a nosotros, y estando dando órdenes para continuar el fuego, vociferó dos palabras que creo que nunca olvidaré "Sigan corriendo". Al principio no entendí de lo que hablaba, pero luego comprendí, al ver a centenares de cadáveres detrás de nosotros. Entre ellos se encontraban varios de mis conocidos_; Nara, Akimichi; y otros chicos que no logré reconocer_. Esa sería una escena que me seguiría hasta el final de mis días: sus cadáveres ensangrentados, destrozados, y en gran parte quemados.

Continuamos disparando, y avanzando. El enemigo no daba pie de rendirse, y seguía impactándonos sin piedad. Corrimos hacia la falda de una baja colina donde estaban las trincheras enemigas, y Naruto me gritó algo que no logré entender. Asuma me tomó de un brazo, y me arrastró hasta uno de los costados mientras me gritaba "¡DESVÍATE, IDIOTA!". Ahí logre entender lo que Naruto me estaba gritando… ¿Y Naruto?

Corroboré mis horribles sospechas, cuando vi a mi mejor amigo retorciéndose de dolor en medio de las líneas enemigas. Su pierna había recibido un impacto increíble. Se la había, prácticamente, molido desde el tobillo hacia abajo; era lo más morboso que había visto en mi vida.

Aburame y yo corrimos hacia donde estaba él, y esquivando a duras penas las balas que nos tiraban los otros imbéciles, logramos meterlo en la zanja de tierra en la que estábamos protegiéndonos.

-¿Cómo te sientes Dobe? –Le grité. Él me miró con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y sonrió; este idiota no cambia nunca.

-¡Excelente, creo que lo necesitaba! –Rió con fuerza. Me miró serio un segundo y luego agregó- Teme, si no vuelvo a casa… Dile a mi esposa y a mi hijo que los amo.

-No seas ridículo, si vas a volver idiota. –Dudé de mi palabra unos segundos, y decidí aprovechar el momento- Pero si llego a morir, dile lo mismo a Hinata. –Naruto asintió y desvió su mirada hacia Asuma.

-¿Crees que puedas continuar, Naruto? –Preguntó Asuma. Por un momento lo consideré como algo totalmente estúpido, pero luego comprendí que sería el doble de peligroso dejarlo ahí. A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, yo tenía mi cabeza puesta muy lejos de la batalla; lo único que quería era que toda esta mierda terminara, para poder irme a casa con mi futura esposa y mi hijo.

-¡Claro que sí, mi tropa y el sordo de Sasuke me necesitan! –Se levantó como pudo, y dejó caer un par de lágrimas al sentir el dolor de su pie.

-¡Este es el plan! Desde las trincheras hasta el fuerte hay cinco metros que tendremos que cruzar corriendo. Naruto, tu cruzarás con Inuzuka y con Lee. ¡Sasuke, tu cruzarás después de ellos, y luego iré yo! ¡Ahora muévanse!

Logramos seguir y cruzar las trincheras enemigas. Ahí nos refugiamos detrás de unas barras metálicas que estaban incrustadas al piso, esperando la orden del comandante Hatake que nos esperaba al otro lado de la línea. Nos miró completamente irresoluto, y dio la orden de avanzar.

Todos comenzaron a pasar por delante de los cañones que nos amenazaban a cada instante, y algo que nunca olvidaré fue la cara de satisfacción de Naruto al encontrarse al otro lado de la línea. Hatake vociferó, y las demás compañías comenzaron a avanzar junto conmigo. Corrí, esquivando las balas del enemigo. Pero sucedió algo que no planeaba en lo absoluto…

Sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho, seguido de una sensación de humedad, para culminar con el dolor más insoportable que hubiera imaginado alguna vez.

Naruto gritó mi nombre como si le estuvieran arrancando el cabello a mechones, y logré divisar a Inuzuka y Lee sujetarlo para que no corriera en mi dirección. Aburame se precipitó sobre mí, y comenzó a presionar mi herida con fuerza. Yo sólo podía ver manchones e imágenes distorsionadas, y escuchar una voz lejana diciéndome "¡Uchiha, quédate con nosotros! ¿Me oyes? ¡Te impactó una bala de bazooka en el pecho, te estas muriendo!".

"Te estás muriendo"… Esa frase sonaba menos dolorosa cuando la veía por la Televisión, sí… Y ahora que lo pienso, la muerte no me hubiera importado tanto si no estuviera dejando una joven embarazada detrás de mí. Hubiera preferido una muerte menos dolorosa; ojalá de anciano, y junto a Hinata; con mis hijos en la universidad, y todos felizmente casados. Hinata…

-"Aburame, dile a Hinata que lo siento"- Solté con el poco aire que me quedaba en los pulmones. Mi voz no había salido con la fluidez ni con la fuerza que me hubiera gustado, pero esperaba que él hubiera comprendido. Decidí dejarme llevar por las sombras; no le daría más trabajo a la muerte. Ya que me hubieran matado en medio del camino y a horas e haber llegado, era patético.

_Amor, lamento no poder quedarme__ un minuto más. Creo que… no podré llegar a casa para Navidad; ni para conocer a nuestro hijo._

* * *

_**That's all**. **E**ste capítulo es corto pero intenso, un golpe emocional. **M**e hace sentir pésimo, lo siento. _

_El próximo capitulo será relatado por Hinata, trabajo en ello. _

**_XO._**


	4. Vivir desde una nueva perspectiva

Err.. Nada justifica mi tardanza la verdad. Escribí este capítulo 3 veces y ahora estoy conforme.

_Playlist (**TODAS** son de Yann Tiersen)_

_-Mouvement Introductif_

_-Sur le fil_

_-La dispute_

_-La Plaisanterie_

**Feliz lectura. **

* * *

Tenía ganas de dormir, los párpados me pesaban demasiado, y la lumbre de la noche me hacía estremecer hasta lo más profundo. No había podido conciliar el sueño, y ya eran pasadas las 4 de la madrugada. Pero en lo más interno de mi alma, sabía que si cerraba los ojos, miles de monstruos saldrían a mi encuentro, para atormentarme sin piedad y recordarme, con cada susurro, lo angustiante de mi situación.

Prendí la TV a eso de las 5:30, con el rostro demacrado y completamente inconsciente de mis actos. El ruido de la caja metálica me sobresaltó, y pude reconocer por el tono anglosajón, que estaba en el canal de noticias. A Sasuke le gustaba ver ese canal por la noche, aunque no sabía ni siquiera decir "Window".

No estaba muy pendiente de la luz, ni del daño que los rayos catódicos podrían hacerle a mis ojos por ver la televisión con la luz apagada; sin embargo me era poco relevante en este momento. Quería dormir, eso es todo; pero la muy tarada de mi persona había olvidado cerrar la ventana del salón, y no tenía ganas de levantarme a cerrarla. Creo que lo más sano podría sido haberme tapado con el edredón de plumas y dormir hasta que la guerra terminase, pero no tenía sentido… O sea, estoy esperando un hijo; y de alguna manera tengo que sobrevivir por él, para el pequeño Uchiha que venía en camino. ¡Oh Kami-sama, porqué tienes que complicarme tanto la vida!

Ahora no podré daros una definición sobre mi vida; creo que ya saben suficiente de mí como para explicarles la historia con lujo de detalles. Aún así ¿Merezco todo esto? Digo, mi prometido está en la guerra (Y quizás muerto), yo estoy a millas de él y con su hijo en el vientre… Y desempleada. Por lo menos Sasuke se aseguró del bienestar económico de su descendencia, yo me puedo ir a freír monos a quién sabe dónde (La verdad no pienso tocar ni un miserable centavo del dinero que dejó a mi nombre; esos fondos siempre serán para nuestro hijo. Los gastaré exclusivamente en él en caso de que sea exclusivamente necesario. He dicho). Creo que eso se lo agradeceré el resto de mi vida: Preocuparse por su pequeño o pequeña, y por mí. Quisiera correr a donde quiera que esté, abrazarlo y darle las gracias por haber entrado en mi vida. Quisiera verle a los ojos por última vez, y poder contarle lo mucho que le amo, que le extraño… También me gustaría retroceder el tiempo, y volver a aquellos años en los que nos tumbábamos sobre el césped a mirar las nubes, solo para estar juntos; me gustaría poder disculparme por haber sido una novia de porquería, por no ser la mujer que él merece, pero agradecerle por haberme dejado entrar en su vida…por haberme elegido a _mi._

_Quisiera romperle la cara al idiota que empezó esta maldita guerra._

Finalmente logré conciliar el sueño, con la imagen de Sasuke fresca en mi frágil memoria. Me gustaría que los sueños fueran más reales, y las tragedias las ficticias; y que el amor lograra sobrellevar la adversidad, para salir triunfal y sin ningún rasguño luego de la batalla. Ya saben, como en esas novelas de I Fabra (*), en las que el amor arrolla sobre todos los males.

No recuerdo bien qué soñé, pero logro acordarme de imágenes difusas pintadas toscamente en un lienzo color gris oscuro. Había manchones blancos sobre una parte azul, y unas líneas rosas se estiraban graciosamente por todo el ancho de la tela; y todas se juntaban al centro, unidas por un pequeño manchón café en forma de corazón. De ser un poco más realista, no me habría atrevido a pensar que aquellas vagas líneas no eran más que el triste retrato de mi vida: Lleno de líneas absurdas, recuerdos intensos y logros mediocres, con el sabor agrio de la insignificancia latente sobre cada fibra de tinta en ella; para juntarse todas esas líneas amargas y vulgares sobre una sola gran obra, el corazón de Sasuke; mi única victoria afable, y mi único gran amor.

Oh, por si no lo saben, mi gran "carrera profesional" es ser artista de medio tiempo, por eso tengo ese tipo de sueños, supongo. Estudié en Francia gran parte de mi vida, por eso tenía un dejo de francés en mi habla (Sasuke se burlaba de eso a menudo). Mi padre me odia, y no encontró nada más chistoso que encerrarme en el primer internado, lo más lejano posible, que se le pudiese cruzar por las narices. Luego de terminar toda mi educación escolar, mi padre me envió un fax especificando claramente que no pensaba seguir gastando más dólares en mí; como ya deben suponer, tuve que conseguir un miserable empleo como mesera. Ahí conocí a Gaara-kun, quien trabajaba junto con Sasuke; él me lo presentó de manera "formal" de todas maneras. Luego de 5 meses en una relación "estable" en Suna, nos vinimos a vivir definitivamente a Konoha. En esos tiempos en los que mi vida no era una basura.

De pronto sentí un golpe sobre la puerta de entrada, y luego un llamado de una voz conocida: Tsunade-sama. De seguro venía por lo del "refugio". Fruncí el seño y bufé con molestia ¡Me había sacado de mis recuerdos asfixiantes y tortuosos! (En parte se lo agradecía, si no lo hubiera hecho, lo más probable es que me hubiera ahogado en llanto y hubiese muerto ahí mismo. Y de paso, Sasuke me habría matado por morirme sin su permiso). Me levanté con desgano y caminé a zancadas hacia la puerta, preparándome para lo que venía.

Y claro, venía a sacarme a patadas de mi propia casa, para arrastrarme a un bunker maloliente y encerrarme con otro grupo de viejas histéricas durante 1 año. No puedo creer que en tan solo 2 semanas, lo que era un dulce sueño de romance y cosas esponjosas, se transformó en la madre de las desgracias amorosas. Chúpense eso Romeo y Julieta.

En menos de 2 horas, el color damasco pálido de mis paredes, y el piso de madera pálido de mi casa; pasó a ser una pared de color verde olivo gastado y manchado de café, junto con una alfombra color blanco sucio. Por un momento pensé que esto era un sueño, mejor dicho una pesadilla, y que yo estaba volviéndome loca. ¡Claro! No puede haber otra explicación razonable: Estoy loca, desquiciada; y esto es un hospital psiquiátrico. Oh, y tengo otra teoría: Tsunade nunca fue a mi casa, me morí en llanto, y ahora la justicia divina estaba dándome una lección por haber sido mala chica; y por eso me estaba haciendo ver alucinaciones. Debo estar alucinando, eso es todo.

Las dos semanas siguientes pasaron sin pena ni gloria, fueron como debería ser la vida dentro de un bunker con 1000 mujeres y niños. Por suerte a Sakura y su hijo, Kei, habían sido colocados en la habitación contigua a la mía, por lo que podía verles seguido. Sakura era una mujer increíble; fue casi una hermana para mí durante esas dos semanas sin saber absolutamente nada de nuestros amados soldados. Al final del mes logré llegar a una sana conclusión:

_Por supuesto que __estoy loca, estuve un mes sobre un catre maquinando teorías imbéciles. Digno de un psicópata, un genio, y un demente._

-Hinata –Escuché la voz de Tsunade, y la busqué con la vista por toda la habitación. Estaba, como siempre, tirada sobre mi cama, pensando en la rutinaria nada; y acurrucándome en los brazos de mi propia miseria. La ubiqué frente a una mesa blanca; me miró y sonrió.

-Tsunade-sama –Correspondí a su saludo y me senté sobre el catre.

-Es de Sasuke –Murmuró y yo la miré rápidamente. Ella bajó la mirada y acarició una de sus manos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

-El catre. Pensé que te gustaría tenerlo. –Me miró otra vez y volvió a sonreír- Tenía una foto tuya debajo del almohadón.

-Oh… -Me sentí aturdida y confundida- ¿Se la llevó? No recuerdo que estuviese ahí.

-Sí. Dijo que quería tener algo de ti antes de irse… También dijo que quería que revisaras debajo del colchón-La gondaime frunció los labios y desvió la mirada- Es una pena que unos chicos tan jóvenes como ustedes hayan tenido que pasar por esto. –Hubo un silencio dramático, y ella suspiró- Hinata, lo lamento tanto –La miré con pánico, sin querer pensar en nada más.

-¿Qué mie…? ¿Qué sucedió?

-En la mañana Asuma entregó los informes de la primera batalla, y creo que no hay buenas noticias cariño… No te asustes aún, no sé bien qué pasó; pero quiero que te prepares para lo que viene –Sentí sus brazos rodearme por los hombros. Esperen… ¿En qué momento se levantó?... ¿Por qué me estaba abrazando? ¿Por qué mierda me miraba con pena? ¿Por qué…"Para lo que viene"?- Sai quiere hablar contigo.

-¿El teniente Sai? –Tsunade-sama asintió y se alejó de mí con lentitud.

-Espero que todo resulte bien, Hinata. Te juro que es lo que más deseo… No te mereces esto, tú menos que nadie… Lo siento.

-¿Tsunade-sama? ¿Qué pasó? –Comencé a hiperventilar, y busqué con los ojos a alguien que me respondiera.

-Creo que es a mí a quien deberías pedirle respuestas, Hina-chan –Me volteé hasta la fuente del sonido, y pude divisar a Sai, con una sonrisa en el rostro y los brazos cruzados.

-Los dejo –Hokage-sama salió de la habitación, y le dio una mirada de reproche a Sai antes de salir.

Todo fue silencio durante unos minutos. Él se paseó por la habitación, y yo estaba absorta en mis pensamientos. En primera ¿Qué hacía este tipo aquí? ¿Por qué todo el mundo me miraba como si fuera un conejito asustado?

-¿Qué pasó? –Dije de repente, sin pensar en lo que hacía.

-No te apresures Hina-chan… ¿No quieres que charlemos? –Sonrió de manera cínica y se sentó frente a mí.

-No. –Solté de forma hosca- Quiero saber que pasó con mi novio.

-Me pregunto como sería tu hijo con mi apellido –Me miró el vientre, ya un poco más abultado, y suspiró- Lamento que Sasuke sea un mal padre y ni siquiera se interese en conocer a su hijo.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Sasuke amaba a nuestro hijo!

- No tienes pruebas. Prefirió darse por vencido a venir a ver a su pequeño "hijito" –Volvió a sonreír ampliamente. Sentí un nudo golpear mi garganta, sabía a lo que se refería, pero no quería pensar en sus palabras- Hina-chan –Se levantó y se acercó con peligrosidad a mi rostro- Yo puedo darle un apellido a ese pequeño… solo… dame una oportunidad. Créeme que no fue fácil convencer a mis oficiales de poner a tu novio como carne de cañón.

- … T-tú… -Me sentí incapaz de continuar. Sentí las frías manos de Sai sobre mi rostro, y solo atiné a alejarlo de una bofetada. - Asesinaste a mi novio… Tú… ¡Hijo de perra! –Sentí la adrenalina correr por mis venas y agolparse en mi cabeza. Me levanté y de un salto me abalancé sobre él. No sé de donde saqué energía, pero por lo menos logré darle un par de golpes más mientras le gritaba un par de improperios más. Él chilló como un cerdo, y de inmediato llegaron dos guardias más, los cuales me agarraron por los brazos. Me dejaron en un rincón, anestesiada por completo, y llorando con una fuerza que creía fuera de mí.

-Tu novio está muerto y enterrado junto con los gusanos, acéptalo Hyuga. Que tengas una buena vida con tu pequeño bastardo –Me escupió las palabras sobre el rostro, y luego se precipitó sobre la puerta. La cerró de un golpe y le pasó el seguro.

-Mil veces puto –Susurré y luego la verdad me cayó como un balde de agua fría en el cuerpo- Sasuke… Sasuke está… _m-muerto. –_Me sujeté la cabeza con ambas manos y grité con fuerza, liberando toda la ira y pena que tenía en el alma. De pronto las palabras de Tsunade-sama golpearon mi memoria como dos halos de luz; y me arrastré hasta la cama. Ahí me deshice del colchón como pude, y debajo de el había una nota, perfectamente doblada en un papel blanco. Reconocí la caligrafía de Sasuke-kun en cuanto la ví.

_"Hinata: _

_Antes que todo, quiero que __sepas que te amo preciosa; te amo más que a todo lo que pueda existir en este planeta. Devolviste la luz a mi vida, y te estaré eternamente agradecido por eso._

_Déjame explicarte que desde que sé lo que me depara el destino, no hay noche en la que haya podido dormir en paz. Creo que hay cosas que no están bajo nuestro control, y una de esas es esta guerra absurda. Lamento que las cosas se hayan dado así; no me lo esperaba. Y de haberlo sabido, te juro que habría hecho lo posible para evitarlo._

_Espero que logres entender mi posición y que no me guardes rencor por la decisión que estoy tomando al dejarte toda mi vida en tus manos. Dale un buen uso a todos __nuestros __bienes materiales. Úsalos con el corazón, y piensa que es un regalo de mi parte por haber salvado mi vida desde aquel día en ese tren. _

_Lo único que quiero pedirte a cambio es que cuides mucho a nuestro hijo. Quiero que le entregues la vida que yo no puedo darle, y que cuando tenga la edad, puedas explicarle todo esto con la misma fortaleza que deberás tener cuando leas esto. Dile que lamento no haber podido estar con él, por no poder celebrar junto a ustedes su primer cumpleaños, y el número 18; por no estar ahí el día que salga de la universidad, por perderme su vida. Pero dile que lo amo tanto como a ti, y si pudiera pedir un último deseo, habría sido conocer a mi campeón._

_Te amo, eso es algo que nunca cambiará. Te amo más que a mi vida. Ten una buena vida y vive cada minuto como si fuera el último; hazlo por mí, por ti, y por nuestro pequeño._

_Sasuke._

_PD: No hagas NADA estúpido __pequeña francesa demente. Ah, y no saqué la basura. ¿Lo notaste? "_

-Claro que lo noté pequeño monstruo –Sonreí y me tiré sobre el alfombrado, abrazándome a mi misma- Yo también te amo Sasuke-kun.

…

_La guerra terminó casi un año después de haber comenzado. La tasa de fallecidos identificados superó los 3.500 cadáveres, sin contar a los cuerpos que aún no habían sido identificados por sus familiares._

_Konoha ganó el altercado, y los lazos económicos que se formaron a partir de la batalla, ayudaron a una gran alza en el desarrollo de la nación. Gaara volvió a Suna luego de un mes en Konoha. Y Naruto terminó con un pie ortopédico, cortesía de Sakura._

_A las 3 semanas de terminada la guerra, nos dejaron volver a casa. Mi hijo ya había nacido para entonces; lo llamé Yuuto (valiente). Nació un 11 de Marzo a las 2:34 de la madrugada, y pesó casi 3 kilos. Era muy parecido a Sasuke; tenía sus brillantes ojos negros y sus rasgos cuadriculados; por otro lado, tenía el cabello azulado como yo, pero un poco más oscuro; y la piel ligeramente más bronceada que la mía. Era un bebé muy atractivo sin duda._

_Quise volver a la casa en la colina, pero algo me lo impidió. En el fondo de mi corazón no deseaba reencontrarme con todos los fantasmas de mi pasado. No era sano criar a mi hijo ahí. _

_A la mañana siguiente volé en el primer avión con dirección a Francia. Iba solamente con mi bebé y nuestras cosas. Quería vivir mi vida de una nueva perspectiva; y Sasuke estaría orgulloso de nosotros, donde quiera que esté. Eso es todo._

* * *

_Ahora falta el epílogo y ¡Presto! _

_Lamento la tardanza. Tuve una pelea a muerte con mi conciencia... _

_conciencia: ESCRIBE Ò_O_

_yo: NO QUIERO T3T_

_... Y así xDD. Espero que les haya gustado._

_XO._


	5. Homecoming

¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! Aquí está el Epílogo & por lo tanto el final de esta historia :).

_~** Playlist de este capítulo: **_

_-Quien fuera - Silvio Rodríguez. _

_-I have friends in holy spaces - Panic at the disco. _

_-Tears in heaven - Eric Clapton._

* * *

En algún momento de mi vida creí perder la cordura, pero cuando volteé sobre mis talones para tratar de descubrir si era así, mi pasado estaba borroso y gastado. Sobre él solo quedaban las sombras nítidas de lo que había sido "YO", a los veintiún años de edad. Probablemente sí me perdí en las vías de mi camino, pero no podría haber ido muy lejos después de todo. No en las condiciones en las que estaba.

Llegué a Francia un día nublado, estaba lloviendo sobre la ciudad, pero el roce de las gotas no era más que un ligero golpeteo, como el contacto de una piel sobre la piel desnuda. Llevé a mi hijo junto a mi pecho todo el camino, no dejé que se alejara de mí por ningún motivo, él era el vivo retrato del que alguna vez fue mi novio.

"_You remind me of a former love, that I once knew"._

Como ya debe ser obvio para ustedes, estaba destrozada por la pérdida de mi prometido. Pero si algo había aprendido de él, había sido la incansable perseverancia que él poseía, una simple guerra no iba a terminar con mis ganas de vivir, y tampoco iba a impedir que criara a mi hijo como una buena madre.

El trabajo fue una molestia al principio, pero con el pasar de los semestres todo fue dándose solo. Conseguí un buen trabajo en un museo de arte, hasta que llegó el glorioso día en que me ofrecieron mi propia galería. Para ese entonces llevaba 15 años viviendo en Francia, junto con mi hijo adolescente.

Él había crecido bastante desde que decidí partir de Konoha, ahora no era el bebé sonrojado que cargué en mis brazos, con una maleta en la mano izquierda, y un pétalo de rosa marchito en la otra; no, ahora era un joven atractivo, consecuente e inteligente. No era muy sociable, pero había logrado hacerse de buenas amistades en poco tiempo… y también de una novia: _Christelle_ (Que era una chica adorable, y amante de la cultura japonesa, por cierto).

"_And you carry a little piece with you"._

No había sido fácil; tuve que lidiar por años con el problema del _"padre ausente",_ junto con la falta de un modelo masculino en casa… y los problemas que tuvo mi hijo con las… _drogas. _Pero eso ya era historia pasada. A base de un justo esfuerzo logré que aceptara ir a rehabilitación, y acudimos a terapia familiar durante dos años.

¡Oh, pero no vayáis a pensar que nunca le llevé a Konoha! A veces íbamos en las vacaciones, para que estuviera con sus padrinos: Naruto y Sakura, y los hijos de ambos; o simplemente a visitar la tumba de su padre. La primera vez fue difícil, y me sentí horrible en cuanto ví la lápida de Sasuke, pero al igual que con las nubes negras, el dolor y la angustia se las lleva el viento. La siguiente, y las que vinieron luego de esa, fueron complacientes y más confortantes conforme pasaban los años.

"_We were holding hands, walking through the middle of the street._

_It's fine with me, I'm just taking in the scenery"._

_._

_._

_._

Finalmente mi hijo había salido de la universidad. Ya era un hombre de 26 años, y no necesitaba de mí por más tiempo; no, por supuesto que no. Ahora vivía con Christelle en su propio departamento en París, clara señal que ya no necesitaba a su madre. Yo solo pude mirarle desde la parte baja del escenario, junto con un montón de padres anonadados por el logro de sus pequeños; y felicitarle en cuanto bajó con el tan anhelado cartón.

Nos abrazamos unos minutos, y luego susurró un _"Gracias por todo má. Te amo"_ en mi oído. Sentí mi corazón acelerar y mis ojos empañarse con rapidez, pero… ¡Dios, este no es momento para llorar Hinata!

-Lo has hecho muy bien, hijo… -Murmuré con una sonrisa, levantando la cabeza para verle a los ojos. Él me sonrió y acarició mi rostro con los pulgares… Creo que como supondrán, a mis 47 años ya no tengo el mismo rostro de jovencita del que podía presumir hace 26 años atrás. Ahora tengo arrugas en mi rostro, y la gravedad ha hecho de las suyas con mi cuerpo, pero creo que sigo teniendo…_ algo_. No lo sé, algo.

-Te quiero mamá –Dijo mi hijo en voz baja, y me abrazó con más fuerza. -¿Crees que… papá estaría orgulloso? –Tomé unos segundos para responder esa pregunta, y a mi mente vinieron los recuerdos de aquella nota que mi prometido había escrito con tanto amor hacía 27 años aproximadamente.

-Yo sé que él está orgulloso –Respondí finalmente, y Yuto sonrió, feliz.

-¿Segura?

-Segurísima –Corroboré y suspiré con evidente calma- Ahora ve con Chris, de seguro te está buscando, cariño.

-Es cierto… ¡Gracias por todo mamá! –Yuto besó mi mejilla y se alejó corriendo en dirección a su novia. Solo me quedé quieta ahí, viendo como mi hijo se alejaba de mí, de mi vida… De pronto, una brisa recorrió mi rostro, revolviendo mi cabello y haciéndome recordar a las brisas que corrían en la casa de la colina. Sonreí. _"¿Lo ves amor? Lo hice… es un buen chico"…_

"_Take a chance, take your shoes off, dance in the rain._

_Yea we're splashing around, and the news spread all over town"._

-¿Hinata Hyuga? –Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me volteé y detrás de mí estaba un señor moreno, de cabellos canosos y pronunciadas arrugas en el rostro. Llevaba un traje negro y sombrero del mismo color. Era elegante, y bastante.

-Sí, buenos días. ¿Usted es…?

-¡Oh lo siento, no me he presentado! Mi nombre es Asuma Sarutobi. Fui… Esto, fui general de Sasuke Uchiha durante la guerra que hubo hace casi 30 años atrás.

-Ah… -El aire se me fue de los pulmones, e intenté reprimir todo rastro de tristeza existente en mí. Mi garganta estaba seca, pero me obligué a continuar, lo último que quería era que Asuma pensara que yo era la "Fracasada prometida de mi ex recluta". - ¡Asuma, ya lo recuerdo! –Comenté con alegría, dado que era es cierto- ¿Qué hace aquí? Digo… aquí en Francia.

-Eso debería decir yo, señorita –Comentó con una sonrisa ladina- verá, es sencillo: Ya tengo 62 años, y vine a pasar unas tranquilas vacaciones con mi esposa… Además mi sobrino se acaba de graduar, así que vinimos a hacerle compañía, como podrá ver usted. Pero cambiando de tema ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

- La verdad, considero que no hubiera sido sano criar a mi hijo ahí, digo… madre soltera, casi sin dinero, y en un ambiente de una guerra recién terminada. Además tengo unos amigos aquí… y me han servido mucho de apoyo financiero y emocional.

-Interesante teoría. Pensé que se iba a quedar en Konoha, como Sasuke había dicho, de todas maneras. –Dijo sin darle mayor importancia.

-¿Sasuke dijo eso?

-Sí, antes de irnos en el camión… dijo algo como "Volveré a esta casa, y haré a mi prometida mi esposa. Tendremos un hijo y moriremos sepultados en los malditos girasoles, y ninguna guerra me lo va a impedir". O algo así creo que era… no lo recuerdo bien.

-Ya veo…

-También mencionó que sería padre ¿Cómo se llama su hijo?

-Yuto. No es por presumir, pero es tan apuesto como su padre –Reímos un momento y luego hubo un silencio incómodo, pequeño, pero bastante incómodo.

-¿Sabe algo? Creo que usted le hubiera hecho muy feliz –Comentó con una sonrisa blanca en su rostro- Se notaba el gran amor que le tenía. –Le correspondí la sonrisa, de la manera más sincera que pude. –Oh… ahí esta mi sobrino –Desvió la vista hacia un muchacho alto que estaba cerca de nosotros. Le saludó con la mano y luego me miró con desencanto- Lamento no poder quedarme más Hinata, fue un gusto haber hablado con usted. Por favor, hágale saber al joven Yuto que su padre era un hombre increíble.

-Yo le diré, no se preocupe –Asentí y me despedí con la mano, mientras Asuma correspondía mi gesto y desaparecía entre la gente.

Mi hijo es feliz con su novia, tiene su casa propia y tiene un excelente trabajo. Definitivamente ya no me necesita a su lado… He cumplido con la misión que se me ha dado en esta vida. En la que me ha dado Sasuke. Ahora creo que… _Creo que es hora de volver a casa._

"_I'm not complaining, I'm just saying, I'd like it a lot more than you think,_

_if the sun __would come out and sing with me"._

**FIN.**

* * *

**Es**pero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado, y que por lo menos haya estremecido una minúscula célula de sus corazones**. Pero también quiero dejar en claro que hago esto con el ánimo de crear una mínima conciencia con respecto al tema de las guerras, y lo que estas conllevan para la sociedad, economía, y más aún: _La familia_.**

**La canción que está a lo largo del capítulo es "I have friends in holy spaces".**

**Sa. C**in más que agregar, de corazón agradezco sus favs, y los **hermosos** reviews que me han dejado a lo largo de esta historion el debido respeto, me despido.

_**N**aryku. _

**XO.**


End file.
